El Poder del Amor
by Peachilein
Summary: Una batalla desesperada había dado inicio en la época del Sengoku… La perla había sido completada y todo parecía estar perdido, pero hay un poder mucho más grande, que es capaz de arrazar con todos los obstaculos... ¡El Poder del Amor!
1. Chapter 1

**El Poder del Amor**

Una batalla desesperada había dado inicio en la época del Sengoku…

El cielo se había oscurecido, pero no porque ya fuera de noche… no… esta oscuridad era causada por las energías malignas de un ser malvado, quien estaba incrementando sus poderes de manera inimaginable. ¡No podía ser! Naraku había logrado completar la perla de Shikon. ¿¡Cómo fue que pasó! El híbrido de cabellos plateados no lograba asimilar lo sucedido… estaba muy confundido y a la vez desesperado… Miraba a su alrededor, y lo único que veía era a Sango inconsciente en los brazos de Miroku, quien también estaba mal herido y débil por el veneno que había absorbido con su agujero negro. Vio al pequeño Shippo tirado en el pasto, inmóvil y Kirara junto a ellos. Siguió buscando y se encontró con el cuerpo inerte de Kagome… ¡No puede ser!... Kagome… su querida Kagome… ella estaba… Gruño furioso, dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia su enemigo. ¡Cómo se atrevió a lastimarla! Pero ahora todo dependería de él…

Hace tan sólo unas horas atrás, todo era tranquilo y en calma…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

**Capítulo 1**

Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban muy tranquilos caminando por las amplias y verdosas praderas del antiguo Japón. Ya era más del medio día, todo era sereno y su tema de conversación muy ameno. El grupo de amigos soñaba con el glorioso día en que finalmente lograrían exterminar a su peor enemigo.

El monje Miroku, al finalmente liberarse de la maldición de su mano, estaría listo para casarse con la mujer que le robó el corazón… Sango. Cómo anhelaba que llegase ese día, y así al fin tener el hijo que tanto anhelaba. Inuyasha, por su lado, al fin tomaría venganza por todo el daño que le había hecho. Como deseaba destrozarlo con sus propias manos. Los sufrimientos definitivamente se terminarían…para todos.

En cambio Kagome… ella estaba un poco triste y totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Si lograban exterminar definitivamente a Naraku… y si la perla era completada… ella ya no sería indispensable en ese lugar…regresaría a su época… pero… ¿qué pasaría con Inuyasha?... ya no lo volvería a ver…

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó el híbrido preocupado al ver el semblante melancólico de la muchacha.

- No… No es nada- Respondió rápidamente para evitar un interrogatorio.

- Hmmm…- levantando una ceja ahora, se acercó a ella y volvió a decir, - no te creo… algo te preocupa…-

- ¡Ya te dije que no es nada!-

El híbrido de ojos dorados, notó el nerviosismo de la muchacha y a la vez su enojo, así que prefirió dejarla tranquila por el momento para no comenzar una discusión innecesaria, y a causa de eso terminar estampado en el suelo. ¡Cómo detestaba eso!

Sango, un tanto intranquila por la actitud de su amiga, se acercó a ella, con Kirara en su hombro. Alejándose ahora un poco de los hombres y del pequeño zorrito que las acompañaban.

- Kagome… ¿qué te preocupa?... a mi si me lo vas a contar, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la exterminadora.

Kagome dio un gran suspiro. Miró de reojo a los muchachos que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

- … Lo que pasa es que…-

- Te preocupa la batalla contra Naraku, ¿no es así?-

- No es sólo eso… ya falta muy poco para completar la perla de Shikon…y yo…-

- Aahh… ¡ya comprendo!... Al finalizar todo, tú regresarías a tu época, y seguramente… - lo dijo esta vez en un tono triste y con la mirada gacha - …ya no te volveríamos a ver…eso sería muy triste…-

La pelinegra sólo asintió con la cabeza, en silencio, resignada, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. ¿Por qué estaba así? Ella sabía que tarde o temprano ese día tendría que llegar. Seguramente… Inuyasha ni siquiera la echaría de menos… Pero y sus amigos… tampoco los volvería a ver… Exhaló fuertemente y luego le sonrió a la exterminadora.

- Ya no nos preocupemos por eso ¿si?... mejor… pensemos positivamente-

- ¿Eh? Si, ¡tienes razón!- respondió ligeramente sorprendida la exterminadora. Kagome realmente era una chica muy fuerte y decidida. ¿Cómo lo lograba? Pero sabía que su amiga sufría más aún…por Inuyasha.

El monje, el híbrido de cabellos plateados y el pequeño zorrito observaban minuciosamente a las mujeres, quienes no daban indicios de querer regresar de inmediato con ellos.

- ¿De qué crees que estén hablando Inuyasha?- Preguntó curiosamente Miroku.

- Ahh, ¡y qué se yo!- refunfuñó el semi-demonio, molesto por la situación – Pero más vale que se den prisa… ¡no tenemos todo el día!-

- Pero que impaciente eres Inuyasha. ¿Acaso no viste el semblante del rostro de Kagome?...- Refutó el pequeño zorrito, parándose al frente del híbrido -… estaba triste…o algo la molestaba…-

El muchacho abrió ampliamente sus ojos dorados al escuchar las palabras del pequeño Shippo… ¿Estaba triste?... ¿pero por qué?... Hace unos instantes, cuando le preguntó, no se lo quiso decir… ¡¿Acaso estaba enfadada con él?

- Las mujeres suelen contarse todo entre ellas. Seguramente Sango debe saber el por qué de la tristeza de la señorita Kagome…- Dijo ahora el monje viendo primero a las mujeres y luego volteando a ver al confundido híbrido –…y probablemente, tu amigo mío tienes algo que ver con esa tristeza…-

- ¡Qué insinúas!- vociferó Inuyasha irritado por las palabras de Miroku. ¡¿Lo estaba inculpando?

- Pues quién más tonto… como siempre, ¡tu eres el culpable de los sufrimientos de Kagome!- Dijo muy convencido el pequeño zorrito.

Inuyasha lo tomó sorpresivamente con una mano de la cola y con la otra le dio un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que al pequeño le saliera un chichón. Éste sólo se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de aplacar el dolor… ¡Malvado Inuyasha!... pero si sólo decía la verdad…

Pero y si resultaba cierto lo que sus amigos le decían… Kagome se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña… De alguna manera estaba más sensible de lo normal. Ella sólo se pone así, cuándo lo sorprende con Kikyo…pero esta vez… no había hecho nada… Y si él era el culpable… ¡tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes! No le agradaba estar peleados. Se acercó a las mujeres con el afán de interrumpir su pequeña charla…

- Kagome…necesito hablar contigo…- Musitó en un tono de voz muy suave pero serio- …a solas…

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida. ¿Qué es lo que quería hablar con ella? Sango entendió y regresó junto con el monje y el zorrito. Ambos necesitaban hablar y sincerarse, ahora más que nunca…

- Kagome…- comenzó el híbrido - … ¿por qué estás triste?-

- ¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas?- la muchacha ladeó ahora el rostro hacia él – Te dije que no me pasaba nada…

- ¡Mientes! Tu no eres así… por favor… no quiero que me escondas nada…

- Inuyasha…yo…-

- Se que te preocupa la pelea con Naraku, ya que se ha hecho muy fuerte…pero… se que hay algo más…-

La muchacha no respondió de inmediato, convirtiéndose los segundos de silencio en una verdadera tortura. Pero sabía que debía ser paciente y dejar que ella confiara en él… Realmente parecía ser algo importante, para que le costara tanto decírselo.

- Al derrotar a Naraku…- dijo finalmente la pelinegra, dándose fuerza - … y al completar la perla de Shikon…yo… ya no sería necesaria en este lugar…

- ¿¡Qué!-

- Regresaría a mi época…y tú… te olvidarías de mí…-

- ¿Regresar? ¿Acaso te piensas ir? – preguntó incrédulo el híbrido. Es verdad… nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. Y ahora al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra… no quería saberlo… Inesperadamente, y como impulso la abrazó, aferrándola contra su cuerpo.

- Nunca… ¡nunca me olvidaría de ti!...- susurró en su oído - … El solo imaginar mi vida sin ti… yo…-

- ¿Inu… yasha?- balbució la muchacha sin poder reaccionar. Nunca se imaginó una reacción así. Sintió latir su corazón sin control… ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso?... acaso él… ¿Sentía algo más por ella? ¡No! Eso era algo imposible. Él amaba a otra. -… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-

- ¿¡Que no lo entiendes?... ¡Te necesito Kagome!-

Un sentimiento extraño invadió su corazón. Una extraña sensación de temor… temor a qué ella se fuera… temor a no volverla a ver más… temor a perderla… ¿Pero…qué es lo que sentía realmente? Acaso era… ¿amor?... Pero…él…amaba a Kikyo… o talvez… ¿había dejado de hacerlo? Sus sentimientos eran confusos… Soltó lentamente el agarre de su abrazo, separándose un poco de la muchacha. La contempló por unos instantes… sus ojos castaños brillaban de una manera tan hermosa… Su cabello azabache se meneaba suavemente con el viento… ¡Si!... su corazón le decía, que sentía algo muy especial por esa mujer que tenía en frente. Pero… ¿cómo estar seguro de sus sentimientos? No quería lastimarla, o en el peor de los casos… ilusionarla sin estar completamente seguro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, y justo cuando el híbrido tomó aire para añadir algo más, sintió una gran fuerza estamparlo contra el suelo, quedándose inmóvil. Al escuchar una voz muy conocida, pero despreciada por él, sintió su sangre hervir del coraje, tratando de incorporarse lentamente.

- Gusto en saludarte, mí querida Kagome…- Dijo dulcemente Kouga, estrechando las manos de la pelinegra entre las suyas con fervor.

- Hola Kouga, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. – le sonrió la muchacha algo apenada e incómoda por la situación

- Lobo rabioso, ¡más vale que le sueltes las manos!- Gruñó Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba se encima a Kouga, atacándolo con sus garras.

El joven hombre lobo lo esquivó ágilmente, soltando abruptamente las manos de la muchacha. Quiso defenderse ante semejante agresión, pero ni siquiera pudo levantar su mano para devolver el ataque, cuando sintió repentinamente el peligro asecharlos. Se detuvo de súbito, muriendo todas las palabras e insultos en ese instante.

Inuyasha y los demás también lo sintieron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el cielo. Al poco tiempo, vieron a un ejército de monstruos acercarse a ellos. Pero, ¿Por qué los atacaban? Entre esa manada divisaron a una mujer, quien volaba sobre una pluma gigante, dirigiendo a la cantidad de monstruos hacia ellos.

- ¡Kagura!- Gritó Inuyasha al reconocerla, pero calló inmediato al darse cuenta que ese ejército de monstruos se encaminaba directamente hacia la muchacha de cabello azabache. – ¡KAGOME!-

- ¡No tan rápido Inuyasha!- Exclamó Kagura desde lo alto, lanzando su ataque de "danzas de cuchillas" contra el híbrido para detenerlo, sin fijarse que Sango corrió rápidamente hacia Kagome para ayudarla.

El híbrido logró esquivar tan terrible técnica, desenvainando al instante a su Colmillo de Acero para defenderse. Una infinidad de monstruos lo rodearon ahora, para devorarlo, pero Inuyasha no dudo para neutralizarlos con su "viento cortante"…

Miroku por su lado, al ver que el peligro asechaba a sus amigas, liberó su agujero negro sin pensarlo dos veces, provocando una gran ráfaga de viento, absorbiendo todo a su paso. En su afán por ayudarlas, no se dio cuenta que junto con los monstruos, estaban los insectos venenosos de Naraku, absorbiendo también una gran cantidad de ellos. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, sus piernas flaquear y su visión nublarse. Se había envenenado. El pequeño Shippo corrió para auxiliarlo, aunque sin poder hacer mucho. Miroku tenía muy mal semblante…

Uno de los seres malignos dirigió un destello de energía directamente hacia ellos. El pequeño zorrito trató de defender al monje, cubriéndolo a él y a si mismo con su fuego mágico. Pero esa energía fue demasiado para el pequeño, volando conjuntamente con el monje por el impacto, perdiendo así la conciencia en ese mismo instante.

En el lugar, en donde se encontraban las mujeres, la pequeña gatita se había transformado en una poderosa Kirara, destrozando con sus enormes colmillos a todo monstruo que osara acercarse a sus amigas. Sango, por su lado exterminaba a toda criatura que la amenazaba con su enorme bumerang. Fue alejándose algunos metros de la joven de cabello azabache, pero aún así, no perdiéndola de vista. ¡Eran demasiados!

- Kirara, ¡protege a su excelencia y a Shippo!- Gritó Sango desde lo lejos, al ver al monje Miroku y al zorrito totalmente expuestos. La enorme gata obedeció inmediatamente las órdenes de su ama, cuidando ahora de ellos.

Kagome no sólo sería una carga para sus amigos, ¡debía defenderse! Así que tomó una flecha de su carcaj y tensó su arco, lanzando una flecha purificadora hacia los monstruos. Su puntería realmente era buena. Pero por más flechas que arrojaba, por más monstruos que cortaban, éstos no disminuían en número.

De pronto, al dirigir su mano hacia su espalda para tomar una nueva flecha, se dio cuenta que éstas ya se le habían acabado… estaba totalmente indefensa y expuesta. Alzó la mirada, y con terror vio acercarse rápidamente una gran cantidad de monstruos…

Continuará…

**N/A:** Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que sepan comprender cualquier tipo de error en él. En verdad que lo escribí con mucha ilusión, así que disfruten de la lectura y espero que me dejen sus comentarios ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- ¡KAGOME!- Gritó el híbrido aterrado al ver a la muchacha en verdadero peligro, y él sin poder acudir a su rescate.

No había nadie cerca de ella o con las manos desocupadas para ayudarla. Sus enemigos simplemente no lo dejaban avanzar, y por más que lograra liberarse del acorralamiento de los monstruos en ese momento, jamás llegaría a tiempo…

Kagome cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando el impacto. De repente, sintió unos fuertes brazos masculinos rodearla por la cintura y de las piernas, elevándola rápidamente y esquivando a una velocidad increíble el mortal ataque que iba dirigido hacia ella. De alguna forma, ahora se sentía segura. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, alzó la mirada hacia él, y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, le sonrió agradecida al joven que la sostenía entre sus brazos. El muchacho ladeó el rostro hacia ella muy intranquilo, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que Kagome se encontraba ilesa. El híbrido, a la distancia observó el heroico rescate, y se tranquilizó en gran manera, aunque aún no podía deshacerse de sus feroces atacantes.

- ¿Te encuentras bien mi querida Kagome?- preguntó Kouga preocupado, sin soltar a la muchacha.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, aún conmocionada por lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle. Un poco más y ¡sin duda habría muerto!

- Ya ves lo que casi provocas animal. Por tus descuidos, ¡Kagome casi muere!- Vociferó ahora, dirigiéndose al híbrido.

Éste, por su lado, no le respondió, denotando en su rostro más bien una sonrisa burlona. Por más que odiara a ese lobo rabioso, él había salvado a Kagome y estaba agradecido por eso… Ahora ella, ya no estaría del todo desprotegida. Inuyasha era atacado una y otra vez por las cuchillas de Kagura, quien no lo dejaba avanzar.

- Arggg, ¡Kagura maldita! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes? -

- Pues acabar con tu vida, ¡¿qué más? - respondió cínicamente la mujer.

- ¡Ya me cansé de ti!- El híbrido tomó su espada y la agitó con fuerza – ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

La mujer vio aquel viento letal acercarse a ella, pero aún así denotando mucha tranquilidad en su rostro. Levantó su mano en la que sujetaba el abanico.

- No olvides que yo puedo controlar el viento – dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios carmesí y soltó una potente ráfaga, devolviendo así el ataque de Colmillo de Acero.

Inuyasha dio un gran salto para esquivar su propio ataque, que había sido puesto en su contra. El viento cortante, rasgó ampliamente la tierra, dejando en él, las marcas de una garra gigantesca. Rocas y árboles se despedazaron, volando ahora por todas partes, haciendo que la huída se hiciera más difícil. El híbrido logró cubrirse el rostro con la manga de su traje rojo, evitando así daños mayores. Pero no pudo evitar caer bruscamente contra el suelo. Trató de incorporarse de inmediato para no ser sorprendido en desventaja, abriendo con cuidado sus ojos hasta que la nube de polvo se disipara por completo…

- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo perro? Ya deja de jugar y acaba con ella de una buena vez – exclamó desde el otro lado Kouga, quien había observado el suceso, protegiendo aún a Kagome contra los monstruos que no cesaban sus ataques.

- ¡Ya cállate lobo! – refutó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

Levantó su mirada hacia la mujer que flotaba sobre su pluma gigante. Acaso… ¿se estaba riendo? Se enfureció en gran manera, ¿se estaba riendo de él?...apretó fuertemente sus manos al mango de la espada, y una vena sobresalió de su frente, gruñéndole ahora a esa mujer, que no era más que una extensión del infeliz de Naraku. Pero al observar minuciosamente la dirección a la que estaba dirigida la mirada de Kagura, sintió el miedo invadir su cuerpo. Volteó espontáneamente el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Kouga, con Kagome en sus brazos… ¡No puede ser!... ¡Era una trampa!

- ¡CUIDADO!-

De la nada aparecieron unos feroces tentáculos, tomando de las piernas al joven hombre lobo. Kouga soltó inmediatamente a Kagome, para que pudiera escapar, dejándola caer abruptamente contra el suelo. Trató de liberarse pero los tentáculos se habían enroscado en todo su cuerpo. La muchacha quiso ayudarlo, pero ya no tenía flechas...

- ¡Joven Kouga!- en ese momento apareció una enorme mano en forma de garra, tratando de atraparla, pero la pelinegra logró escabullirse.

Kouga no pudo más que gritarle a la muchacha que huyera de allí, que se escondiera en alguna parte. Ella no se detuvo a pensar y obedeciendo a sus palabras se echó a correr, adentrándose en el bosque, pero siendo perseguida por una manada de seres repugnantes e infernales.

- ¡KAGOMEEEE!- Gritó desesperado el híbrido al ver a la muchacha alejarse y el peligro asecharla. Kagura sólo lo había estado distrayendo… - Grrr, ¡ya me cansé de esto!-

Abatido por la situación, elevó enérgicamente a Colmillo de Acero para preparar su ataque definitivo, pues debía deshacerse de los estorbos cuanto antes. Alrededor de la espada se formaron pequeñas ráfagas de viento, esperando a ser expulsadas.

- ¡BAKURYUHA!- exclamó a gran voz, expulsando aquella energía acumulada que ahora chocaba contra la de los seres malignos, formando así enormes remolinos que destruían todo a su paso.

Un solo ataque, fue más que suficiente para deshacerse de aquel ejército de monstruos que lo estaban amenazando. Kagura trató de enfrentarlo, agitando su abanico una vez más, pero su intento fue fallido Viéndose atravesada por uno de los remolinos. Se asustó en gran manera, pero en ese mismo instante, un campo de energía se formó a su alrededor, protegiéndola del peligro.

- Ja ja ja… ¡Qué no sabes que soy inmortal- rió con malicia, tratando de ocultar ese momento de flaqueza.

Mientras regeneraba su cuerpo herido, endureció su rostro, perdiéndose ahora en sus propios pensamientos. Si Naraku no la hubiera protegido… seguramente ese maldito de Inuyasha hubiera acabado con su vida. A pesar que ella, trató de traicionar a su creador en una ocasión, aparentemente él aún la necesitaba. Además Naraku aún tenía su corazón en su poder, por lo que debía ser muy cuidadosa en acatar sus órdenes.

- ¡Kagura!- ordenó Naraku, sacándola de sus pensamientos – Quieres tu libertad ¿o no?...si realmente quieres ser libre y recuperar tu corazón… ¡tráeme a Kagome!-

Su libertad era lo que más anhelaba. Al fin verse lejos de ese repugnante ser, sin órdenes estúpidas que siempre arriesgaban su propia vida. ¡Ser libre!... ¡Libre como el viento! Para obtener aquel deseo tan añorado sólo debía obedecer esta última disposición, y esa era traerle a Kagome a toda costa.

Inuyasha corrió velozmente tras la mujer que volaba rápidamente sobre su pluma gigante en dirección al bosque para detenerla. Debía encontrar a Kagome antes que ella, pero ¿en dónde estaba?... Si algo le sucedía… él… Sacudió su cabeza para alejar el mal pensamiento. Se hizo la promesa de protegerla siempre, aún a cambio de su propia vida.

- "_¿Kagome en dónde estás?"_- dijo para sí mismo en un tono casi sollozante – ¡Naraku no me arrebatará lo más valioso que tengo!... ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!-

Kagura no tardó mucho para divisarla, descendió precipitadamente, deteniéndose justo en frente de la muchacha. Al tenerla acorralada, estando ella en frente y una manada de monstruos atrás, no pudo evitar reír de una manera malévola y victoriosa, provocando que a la pelinegra se le erizara la piel.

- ¡Al fin te encontré muchachita!... ¿¡Creíste que podrías escapar!-

Kagome estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. No sabía que hacer, estaba totalmente indefensa ante esa amenaza. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en contra de su voluntad… ¡Inuyasha!

- ¡KAGOMEEE!- gritó Inuyasha, saliendo ferozmente de entre el follaje. Se paró en frente de la pelinegra para protegerla. - Kagome ¡¿te encuentras bien?-

Antes que la pelinegra pudiese decir algo o hacer algún otro movimiento, sintió una gran fuerza jalarla hacia un costado. Una enorme garra la tomó de la cintura, aprisionándola por completo. Trató se soltarse, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. El híbrido volteó de inmediato y quiso ayudarla, pero los monstruos y Kagura se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡Maldición!- vociferó, elevando nuevamente su espada – Esta vez no se escaparán… ¡BAKURYUHA!-

Nuevamente una gran cantidad de remolinos letales se dirigieron hacia los monstruos y hacia Kagura. La mujer de labios carmesí, no le tenía miedo, ya que sabía que Naraku la protegería nuevamente. Más sin embargo, en ese instante, sintió un fuerte latido provenir desde su pecho. ¿Acaso era su corazón? ¿Por qué?... y justo ahora… Completamente contrariada y con pánico en sus ojos, ladeó el rostro hacia Naraku, quien reía de una manera maliciosa.

- ¿Querías tu libertad?... ¡Pues disfrútala! – dijo en un tono frío y cruel.

- ¡Naraku, maldito seas! – fueron las últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer conjuntamente con el ejército de monstruos, pues le fue imposible escapar de tan terrible ataque. Ese fue el final de Kagura.

Ahora, Inuyasha se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo, con la pelinegra en una de sus garras y con Kouga aún entre sus tentáculos. Pero no logró acercarse mucho, ya que muchos tentáculos más aparecieron y lo embistieron. Esta vez no podía utilizar ninguno de sus ataques especiales, ya que lastimaría a Kagome… ¡¿Qué podía hacer? La extremidad, que tenía presa a Kouga comenzó a apretar aún más su agarre… dejándolo sin aire y haciendo más difícil la soltura.

- ¡Hiraigotsu!- Exclamó la joven exterminadora al arrojar su bumerang contra los tentáculos que sujetaban a Kouga, soltándolo al fin, haciendo que éste cayera bruscamente al suelo.

El rostro de Naraku se contrajo en ese momento, notablemente enfurecido por los estorbos, que le impedían lograr su objetivo de una manera más fácil. En ese mismo instante, un rayo de poder fue arrojado contra la exterminadora, haciéndola volar algunos metros, dejándola inconsciente y mal herida.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

A tan sólo unos cuantos metros, Miroku había recobrado el sentido, pero al abrir sus ojos y al divisar a su amada Sango tirada en el suelo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella. Aunque le costara mucho moverse, quería estar a su lado. ¡No la dejaría sola! Al llegar al lado de la exterminadora, la tomó dulcemente entre sus brazos. ¡Aún respiraba!

- Sango, ¡por favor resiste!- dijo afligido, pero al mirar a su alrededor, notó que a pesar del ataque de Inuyasha, aún quedaban muchos monstruos por derrotar. ¡¿De dónde salían?

Éstos se acercaron a ellos de una manera muy peligrosa. Kirara comenzó a atacarlos para defender a sus amigos, pero eran demasiados para ella sola. Con horror vio a la gata agotar sus fuerzas, quedando totalmente expuesta. Miroku no tuvo otra opción, tomó el rosario de su mano derecha liberando una vez más el agujero negro. Esta vez no se detendría hasta acabar con todos ellos. Nuevamente, los insectos venenosos, amenazaban su vida, adentrándose en su cuerpo. ¡Pero no le importó! Lo único que quería, era salvar la vida de su dulce Sango. Finalmente cerró el agujero de su mano, satisfecho por haber eliminado a los seres que amenazaban sus vidas. Sintiendo un agudo dolor invadir todo su cuerpo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, más no perdiendo el conocimiento.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Kouga se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a atacar a Naraku. En su desesperación por salvar a Kagome, no se dio cuenta que la extremidad, que había sido cortada con el Hiraigotsu de Sango, se movía hacia él. Nuevamente un rayo de poder fue expulsado del cuerpo de su enemigo, lanzándolo esta vez por los aires. Pero no logró ni tocar el suelo, cuando todo su cuerpo fue atrapado por aquel tentáculo, que ahora se convertía en una especie de masa viscosa, cubriéndolo por completo. Ahora, esa masa, con Kouga adentro, se adhirió al cuerpo de Naraku, fusionándose con él. Había logrado apoderarse de dos fragmentos más… y sólo faltaba uno…

Kagome, sólo podía observar con terror aquella escena, aún encontrándose prisionera entre las garras de Naraku. Sintió su corazón latir sin control por la desesperación e impotencia… ¡No podía ser cierto!... el joven Kouga estaba… sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta, lágrimas invadir sus ojos, aunque aún se negaban en salir… Había algo más que la atemorizaba a horrores, y no era sólo el hecho de estar atrapada entre las garras de tan repugnante ser, era como si hubiera tenido un mal presentimiento en esa fracción de segundo. Levantó su rostro hacia el cielo. El sol ya comenzaba a descender por el horizonte, y a pesar de no oscurecer aún, ya se podían divisar algunas estrellas. Amplió con angustia sus ojos castaños, ¡no puede ser! Esa noche era luna nueva…

- ¡Inuyasha!- Sollozó la muchacha viendo al híbrido luchar por llegar hasta ella, sintiendo pánico por él. Debían terminar con esta batalla pronto… o de lo contrario… todo estaría perdido…

En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Una de las garras le había arrebatado el último fragmento, que llevaba colgado en su cuello, pero lastimándola en extremo. ¡Ahora todo estaba perdido! Naraku fusionó este último fragmento con la perla, y ésta, al ser completada, expulsó un gran destello de luz. Inuyasha, quien estaba muy cerca de Naraku, tratando de alcanzarlo con su espada, perdió su visibilidad con aquel resplandor por un instante.

La perla no tardó mucho para tornarse totalmente negra en manos de aquel ser maligno, esparciendo toda esa oscuridad a los alrededores. La introdujo dentro de su cuerpo, en donde se encontraba su corazón… Al asimilar la perla por completo, se convertiría en el ser más poderoso de la tierra… incluso sería inmortal… En ese diminuto lapso de tiempo, la muchacha fue arrojada con gran fuerza, estrellándose contra el tronco de un árbol, perdiendo el sentido al instante.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Recuerden que si les agradó la historia, pueden dejarme su review que no les quitará más de un minuto de su tiempo ^^. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El cielo se había oscurecido por completo, aunque faltaran aún algunos minutos para el anochecer… El híbrido se restregó los ojos, tratando de abrirlos lentamente, pero al lograrlo, dirigió su mirada directamente hacia Naraku, y vio con horror que éste estaba incrementando sus poderes de manera inimaginable. Inuyasha no lograba asimilar lo sucedido… estaba muy confundido y a la vez desesperado… Miraba a su alrededor, y lo único que veía era a Sango inconsciente en los brazos de Miroku, quien también estaba mal herido y débil por el veneno que había absorbido con su agujero negro. Vio al pequeño Shippo tirado en el pasto, inmóvil y Kirara junto a ellos.

Se asustó mucho al no encontrar a la muchacha de cabello azabache. Siguió buscando desesperado con la mirada, hasta que logró dar con ella. Junto a un gran tronco divisó su cuerpo inerte… ¡No puede ser!... Kagome… su querida Kagome… ella estaba… Gruño furioso, dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia su enemigo. ¡Cómo se atrevió a lastimarla! Ahora todo dependería de él…

Inuyasha, esta vez levantó su espada y atacó directamente a Naraku, sin importarle nada más que destruir a ese maldito, antes que terminara con su metamorfosis y de asimilar por completo la perla de Shikon en su cuerpo. Colmillo de Acero se transformó en manos del híbrido, tomando ahora una forma cristalina.

- ¡Lanzas de Diamante!-

Logró cortar algunos de los tentáculos de su enemigo, pero éste al verse interrumpido en su transformación, expandió de inmediato un campo de energía, y lanzó furioso uno de sus ataques hacia el híbrido, quien trató de protegerse con su espada. Pero fue inútil y por el impacto fue arrojado al suelo. El muchacho se sentía agotado, por alguna razón sus energías parecían escasearse en gran manera. Naraku, al verlo indefenso, retomó un nuevo ataque, y esta vez terminar con el estorboso de Inuyasha. ¡Oh no!... Acaso ¡¿este sería el final?

De pronto, una gran saeta de luz voló en dirección de ellos, cayendo justo a los pies de Inuyasha. Una flecha sagrada interrumpió el mortal ataque, salvando así su vida.

- ¡NARAKU!- Exclamó una voz femenina desde lo alto.

- Ki…kyo…- Musitó Inuyasha incrédulo al ver a la sacerdotisa descender desde el cielo, enredada entre sus serpientes caza almas. Al verla en frente de él, reaccionó de inmediato, gritando - ¡Aléjate Kikyo! ¡Esto es muy peligroso!-

La sacerdotisa no tomó en cuenta sus palabras y apuntó esta vez una de sus flechas hacia el ser repugnante que tenía en frente. Estaba decidida a terminar con ese maldito allí mismo. Naraku por su lado comenzó a reírse divertido, y nuevamente se preparó para lanzar una de sus técnicas, aunque de ese modo, su mutación perfecta, tardaría más de lo esperado. Pero no le importaba, ya que con la perla en su cuerpo, nadie podría detenerlo… y esta vez, su ataque sería mucho mayor al de las ocasiones anteriores.

El híbrido se preparó para correr, ya que tal sería la magnitud de ese ataque, que no lograría esquivarlo. Debía sacar a Kikyo de allí… pero cuando volteó, vio a Kagome, quien también estaba expuesta a recibir ese ataque. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, olvidándose inconscientemente de la sacerdotisa, a quien iba a salvar primero… No logró alejarse lo suficiente, cuando sintió una fuerte ráfaga enviarlo lejos. Cayó violentamente contra el suelo, pero protegiendo el cuerpo de Kagome con el suyo.

Todo el lugar quedó reducido a polvo… los árboles, los arbustos, los pastizales… simplemente no quedó nada, más que un campo vacío lleno de tierra y polvo. Inuyasha, al lograr incorporarse, notó con alivio que la muchacha en sus brazos aún respiraba. Pero al contemplar el lugar, y ver todo deshecho, entró en pánico…

- ¡Oh no! Miroku y los demás…- Musitó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando desesperado a sus amigos, con la esperanza de encontrarlos aún con vida.

Por fortuna, Kirara logró subirlos a su espalda, esquivando tan atroz ataque. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado al divisarlos a todos a salvo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la gata y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Pero de inmediato le volvió a invadir el miedo…

- ¡Kikyo!- Masculló esta vez poniéndose de pie, depositando suavemente a Kagome en el suelo.

El híbrido corrió rápidamente hacia donde Naraku se encontraba y en donde vio a la sacerdotisa por última vez. ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonarla a su suerte? En ese instante… lo único que le importó ¿fue salvar a Kagome?... Pero ¿y Kikyo?... estaba decidido a salvarla… pero… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?...

- Kikyo perdóname… - dijo para sí mismo el muchacho, completamente turbado –…por mi culpa tú… pero… y si te hubiera salvado a ti… Kagome seguramente hubiera…-

Inuyasha no lograba entender su reacción de ese momento tan trivial. Se sentía demasiado confundido… ¿A quién le importaba proteger verdaderamente?... ¿Qué es lo que sentía su corazón? Estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo, pero… ¿y Kagome?... ¡jamás se perdonaría si algo le llegara a suceder a ella! De eso estaba seguro… Pero entonces… ¿Kagome era más importante para él?...

Salió de sus pensamientos al llegar hasta Naraku, deteniéndose en frente suyo. Amplió sus ojos dorados al vislumbrar la sacerdotisa aún con vida, pero enseguida arrugó el ceño al ver el agarre que ella tenía alrededor de su cintura. Ese maldito la tenía aprisionada entre sus enormes garras. Éste al dirigir su mirada hacia el híbrido, rió maquiavélicamente, fortaleciendo su agarre, provocando que la sacerdotisa gimiera de dolor. Al ver eso, Inuyasha apretó fuertemente sus puños y dejó entrever sus colmillos, lleno de ira.

- ¡Suéltala!- Exigió el muchacho de cabellos plateados con voz ronca.

- Ah… mira quien llegó y sobrevivió al ataque…- Dijo Naraku en un tono burlón, deteniendo su transformación por unos instantes para jugar un poco.

- Naraku ¡maldito!- gruñó el muchacho - ¡Más vale que la sueltes!-

- ¿¡Ahora si vienes a salvarla! Después que preferiste abandonarla, para proteger a Kagome….- señaló sarcásticamente el demonio, dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia la sacerdotisa-… y yo que pensé, que Kikyo era todo para ti…-

Inuyasha quedó estático al escuchar esas palabras. Nuevamente la confusión invadió su mente y su corazón… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? Había abandonado a Kikyo por salvar a Kagome… se lo reprochaba una y otra vez… pero al ver a Kagome indefensa… no le importó nada más… y no se arrepentía por haberla rescatado… Acaso ¿la vida de Kikyo ya no le importaba como antes?... Había prometido proteger a Kagome a toda costa… pero... ¿también a Kikyo?... ¡Maldición!

- Inuyasha- musitó la mujer, sacándolo de ese momento de turbación.

La sacerdotisa lo miró fijo a los ojos, queriendo indagar el alma y el corazón del hombre, al cual una vez amó… ¡no! al que seguía amando a pesar de todo… en sus ojos dorados vio lo que nunca se imaginó que vería… su mirada era diferente… Era dulce, tierna… pero estaba triste… En ese momento pudo ver a un Inuyasha susceptible y vulnerable… Era tan diferente cuando lo conoció… esa frialdad, esa rudeza, incluso aquel resentimiento que sentía por los demás, se habían borrado por completo… Inuyasha no fue capaz de mantener su mirada y bajó el rostro, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Y entonces ella entendió…

Repentinamente, el híbrido sintió unas fuertes pulsadas en todo su cuerpo. Su poder se estaba debilitando en extremo, hasta el punto de desvanecerse por completo. Vio con horror sus garras desaparecer, convirtiéndose en uñas, sus cabellos plateados oscurecieron por completo, tornándose ahora en negro, sus orejas de perro, al igual que sus colmillos, se convirtieron en las de un simple humano, y sus ojos también perdieron aquel color dorado que lo caracterizaba... ¡Oh no! ¡¿También Colmillo de Acero? De una espada enorme y poderosa pasó a ser tan sólo una espada vieja y oxidada.

Naraku, ligeramente sorprendido por lo que acababa de espectar, no pudo evitar reír triunfante. Jamás se imaginó ver aquella debilidad en Inuyasha… pero claro… tan sólo era un semi- demonio. Por otro lado, la sacerdotisa quedó pasmada, ya que nunca lo había visto en ese estado. De modo que, así se veía su querido híbrido como humano… Ella siempre quiso saber cómo sería… ¿pero por qué justo ahora y en esas circunstancias? Ladeó el rostro y cerró entristecida sus ojos…Ya no habían esperanzas….

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero miren nada más… Inuyasha, ¡tu estado realmente es deprimente! – dijo Naraku, estirando uno de sus tentáculos hacia el muchacho para golpearlo desprevenidamente, estrellándolo contra el suelo. – Ahora que estás indefenso… ¡te mataré lentamente!... O mejor no, tengo una mejor idea…-

El muchacho trató de incorporarse, alzó la mirada expectante hacia Naraku. Éste, sorpresivamente sacó otra de sus garras, la estiró y a una gran velocidad aprisionó el cuerpo de Kagome, acercándolo a él. Ahora las dos mujeres estaban en su poder.

- …Mataré a estas mujeres frente a tus ojos…- continuó Naraku - ¿Qué harás Inuyasha? Ahora no podrás salvarlas a las dos… o mejor dicho… ¡a ninguna!-

Todo parecía estar en su contra. ¡Tenía que salvarlas como diera lugar! Pero sin sus poderes… ¡No le importaba! ¡No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente! En ese momento, Kagome gimió de dolor, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Al abrirlos por completo, lo primero que vio fue la imagen de Inuyasha en su forma humana.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó, dándose cuenta ahora del agarre de Naraku. Al ladear su rostro también divisó la figura de la sacerdotisa – Kikyo…-

La sacerdotisa esquivó su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el pecho del que la tenía aprisionada. Podía ver en su interior la perla de Shikon, que ahora estaba totalmente negra, contaminada por las energías malignas de Naraku. El híbrido se lanzó directamente en contra de su enemigo para salvar a las mujeres, pero chocó contra su poderoso campo de energía, siendo expulsado, dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡INUYASHA! – Gritó desesperada la muchacha de cabello azabache.

Naraku, encerró a ambas mujeres en una burbuja gigante, de la cual no podían escapar, para así retomar la mutación con la cual había iniciado en un principio. Esperaría a que Inuyasha despertara, para matarlas en frente de sus ojos. Lo que más deseaba era hacerlo sufrir, ver su rostro lleno de dolor y desesperación, al saber a las dos mujeres que amaba muertas… quería destruir por completo su alma… y luego cuando se cansara, lo mataría. Finalmente ya no habrían estorbos, y se convertiría en el ser más poderoso del planeta, contaminando el mundo con su maldad… Infundir temor, confusión y odio a la humanidad… ese sería su mundo perfecto…

- Escúchame Kagome… ¡No todo está perdido!- Susurró repentinamente la sacerdotisa – Sólo uniendo nuestras fuerza lograremos derrotar a ese maldito.-

- ¿Uniendo nuestras fuerzas?- Repitió la joven sin comprender sus palabras.

- ¡Así es!... y también… el poder del amor. ¡Es nuestra última esperanza! -

Naraku, aún no finalizaba su transformación, pero salió de su concentración, al escuchar los murmullos de sus dos prisioneras. Así que hastiado de ellas, les dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica, haciendo que ambas se encorvaran de dolor. Aún así debían concluir tan importante conversación.

- Kagome… ya no tiene sentido… que yo continúe con… vida – dijo débilmente la sacerdotisa, con su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?... ¿Te rendirás así nada más? – Refutó Kagome, incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar – ¡nuestro deber es acabar con Naraku!… y… ¿qué hay de Inuyasha?... él jamás permitiría que algo te sucediera… él está luchando para salvarnos… para salvarte…-

- ¡Te equivocas!… Yo ya no le importo a Inuyasha… su corazón ahora le pertenece a otra… -

- ¿Eh? ¿A otra?- preguntó sorprendida la muchacha –Pero si tu eres lo más importante en su vida…-

- Ahora ¡pon mucha atención! – expuso la sacerdotisa en un tono firme – Una sola, no lo logrará. Pero si mis almas se fusionan nuevamente con las tuyas, entonces… tú serás más poderosa, y podrás hacerlo. ¡Aún hay esperanzas!... Y también, el poder del amor será lo único que lo vencerá… ¡el amor de los dos!-

Kagome no comprendía las palabras de Kikyo, todo era demasiado extraño… Sus ojos se abrieron en extremo, al ver el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, junto a ella iluminarse.

- ¡No! ¡Espera Kikyo!... ¡No lo hagas!-

Naraku, se sorprendió mucho e intentó matar a Kikyo en ese mismo instante, antes que le causara problemas. Pero el cuerpo de la mujer se desvaneció antes que pudiese hacer algo, formando pequeños destellos de luz, que se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Kagome, haciendo que ella perdiera la consciencia en ese instante…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Estaba en un lugar muy hermoso, tranquilo y se respiraba un aire de paz. El sitio estaba repleto de flores, que coloreaban los amplios pastizales, llenando todo con una dulce y agradable fragancia. Miró a su alrededor, y en medio de la pradera divisó a una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, su tez blanca y el color de sus ojos oscuros, sin duda era muy hermosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte al acercarse a ella, dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios…

- ¡Kikyo! - dijo el híbrido, abrazándola con fervor. Pero la mujer no mostró reacción alguna en su rostro, ni tampoco dijo una sola palabra.

Inuyasha la observó con extrañeza, dejando de sentir de pronto aquella emoción que pensó que lo llenaba al principio. Al fijar sus ojos en ella, pensó sentir un gran amor por esa mujer, pero entre más lo pensaba… entre más la miraba… se dio cuenta que lo que en realidad sentía por ella, era sólo afecto y cierta nostalgia… pero nada más que eso… simple cariño. Repentinamente alzó la mirada, y cuando lo hizo, vio la figura de otra mujer. Una joven muchacha de ojos castaños, con el cabello largo azabache, brindándole una dulce sonrisa. El híbrido se separó inmediatamente de la sacerdotisa, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la muchacha. No logró alcanzarla, porque desapareció frente a sus ojos. Volteó a ver por encima de su hombro y Kikyo también había desaparecido… ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miró confundido por todas partes, tratando de encontrarlas. Se sentía sólo… completamente sólo... Eso le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su alma… ya no podría volver a vivir así… ya no… no quería… no después de haber conocido la calidez de alguien que se preocupara por él… la tibieza de la fraternidad … el calor de un ser amado… No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando ambas mujeres reaparecieron frente a él nuevamente…

- Inuyasha…- dijo la sacerdotisa - …Tu corazón ha dejado de ser mío y obviamente le pertenece a otra… por lo que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo…-

- ¿Mi corazón?- preguntó el muchacho contrariado.

- Tus sentimientos se han esclarecido. ¡Ya no debes dudar! Esta mujer… a mi lado… es quien te ha cautivado. Ella es la legítima dueña de tu amor.-

- ¿¡Kagome! …- dijo el híbrido ligeramente sorprendido, para luego susurrar -... Kikyo yo… perdóname…-

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… Ella logró sanar tu corazón… cosa que yo jamás logré hacer…– dijo la sacerdotisa, uniendo las manos de Inuyasha con las de Kagome, brindándoles un sonrisa sincera – Ahora quiero que me escuches… Sólo ustedes dos juntos podrán destruir a Naraku.-

- ¿Cómo lo lograremos?-

- Sólo el amor de ambos, será capaz de purificar la perla. Ninguna otra fuerza podría lograrlo, está demasiado contaminada… Sólo ustedes podrán hacerlo, ya que hay un lazo demasiado fuerte que los une…-

- Kikyo y tu ¿qué harás?-

- Yo dejaré de existir y volveré al mundo de los muertos…- respondió con una mirada triste -… a donde pertenezco y del cual nunca debí salir-

- Kikyo ¡espera!- musitó el híbrido contrariado, tomándola del brazo.

- Una parte de mí siempre estará contigo… ya que de alguna forma, Kagome y yo compartimos las mismas almas... y el mismo corazón- y desaparece en un resplandor.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Inuyasha abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, con la frente sudorosa, sintiendo su respiración agitada. Se puso de pie lentamente, en lo cual sintió un fuerte dolor, cubriéndose ahora con una de sus manos su costado derecho. Estaba herido. Miró a su alrededor aún algo turbado… ¿¡Todo fue un sueño! Dirigió su mirada hacia Naraku y con horror vio el cuerpo de Kagome inerte dentro de una burbuja junto a él… Pero ¿¡dónde estaba Kikyo!... Meditó por unos instantes, y entonces lo comprendió… ¡No sólo fue un sueño! Todo lo que vio, lo que sintió… todo lo que le dijo Kikyo… ella sacrificó su vida para dar paso a una nueva esperanza y derrotar a Naraku y también… para que Kagome y él pudieran estar juntos. Corrió rápidamente en dirección de su enemigo, con el afán de liberar a la muchacha… a la mujer a la que amaba…

Continuará…

**N/A:** Bueno me despido por hoy y espero que les haya gustado la continuación…. Muchas gracias a las personas que me están leyendo y que me dejaron sus comentarios ^^. Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- ¡KAGOME! - Vociferó Inuyasha, atacando con la espada oxidada a su enemigo.

La joven escuchó el grito desesperado del híbrido y abrió lentamente los ojos, sin poder incorporarse aún. Naraku, al contemplar aquella escena se río con fuerza, resonando ésta en el campo vacío y la oscuridad. Finalmente había concluido con su transformación y era invencible… Su cuerpo se había vuelto notoriamente más poderoso y resistente. ¡Ahora nada lo podría detener! La tierra comenzó a temblar ante tan sorprendente poder maligno, al extremo de rajarse su superficie. La oscuridad, que en un principio sólo se presenciaba en las cercanías, comenzó a esparcirse por todo el antiguo Japón, y aún más allá… El panorama era terrorífico y espeluznante… ¿Cómo podía surgir tanta maldad de un solo ser? Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y mucha frialdad, queriendo denotar su triunfo victorioso…

- ¿Acaso crees que podrás vencerme?… a mi… ¿¡el gran Naraku!- Expulsando ahora una gran energía, lastimando nuevamente el cuerpo del muchacho.

- Inuyasha ¡huye!- Sollozó la muchacha con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡No seas tonta! – Gruñó el híbrido, poniéndose de pie – Jamás te abandonaría… y mucho menos ahora… ahora que mis sentimientos se han aclarado. –

- Ja ja ja…- río divertido - ¿Tus sentimientos?... ¿Te refieres a esta mujer? Pues entonces, ¡la mataré frente a tus ojos!-

Naraku liberó a Kagome de la burbuja, para luego tomarla entre una de sus garras gigantes. La muchacha sintió un fuerte dolor recorrer su cuerpo entero, debido a una gran descarga provocada por el ser repugnante que la mantenía cautiva, dando inevitablemente un grito de sufrimiento. Inuyasha corrió hasta ella, tomando con sus manos, las extremidades de su enemigo, que sujetaban el cuerpo de la chica. Inexplicablemente, un pequeño destello de luz salió de sus manos y deshizo por completo las garras de Naraku, logrando soltar a la joven mujer.

- Kagome… Kagome… ¡respóndeme por favor! – suplicó el híbrido, tomando a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

Ella gimió con el leve movimiento, recobrando el sentido y abriendo sus ojos castaños.

- Inuyasha…- dijo en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado, ayudándola a incorporase - ... ahora que todo está claro para mi… ¡no quiero perderte!... Kagome yo… te amo.-

La muchacha no logró pronunciar palabra alguna de la impresión. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse de rojo, y su corazón latir a mil por hora… ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Él la amaba?... ¿Sería posible?... Aunque ese no era el momento más adecuado.

- Yo también…- dijo finalmente -… desde… desde que te conocí…-

Los ojos de ambos brillaron con intensidad, semejándose a las estrellas, que en estos momentos se escondían tras la oscuridad, esparcida por las energías malignas de Naraku. Ya todo estaba aclarado, ambos habían expuesto sus sentimientos, sobre todo Inuyasha, quien se sintió liberado de una gran carga y opresión en su pecho. ¡¿Cómo fue que dejó pasar tanto tiempo? Y ahora, al tenerla así de cerca… El muchacho sintió el irrefrenable impulso de besarla en ese mismo instante, sin importarle nada a su alrededor, olvidándose por completo de la amenaza. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos por unos segundos.

En ese preciso instante, el híbrido sintió el peligro asecharlos. Ladeó el rostro y advirtió una gran garra en forma de lanza venir hacia ellos… hacia Kagome. El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces, y se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque mortal en su pecho.

- ¡INUYASHA! – Gritó Kagome con desesperación, tomando el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amado entre los brazos, pero sin poder liberarlo de la feroz garra.

El híbrido había sido herido de una manera letal. Su pecho estaba totalmente desgarrado, pero ¡aún vivía! La pelinegra comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiéndose totalmente impotente.

- Ja ja ja ja… Pero ¿por qué te interpusiste Inuyasha?... ¿Acaso es tan grande el amor que sientes por esa mujer, que no te importa dar hasta tu propia vida?– se burló Naraku, introduciendo aún más su garra en el pecho de Inuyasha- ¡Éste será el final para ambos!-

- No me importa… - respondió el muchacho -… no me importa morir, con tal de verla a salvo… ¡ella lo es todo para mí!-

- Inuyasha… no…- negaba con la cabeza la pelinegra, sintiendo miedo por perderlo.

Nuevamente un resplandor surgió, pero esta vez provino del pecho del híbrido… no… más bien de su corazón. En ese instante, Kagome pestañó sorprendida, dejando caer una solitaria lágrima de sus ojos castaños. Esa pequeña gota, contenía todos sus sentimientos por ese hombre, que no solo la había salvado, sino que también estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella, naciendo en la muchacha también un brillo, proveniente desde su interior.

- Ka… Kagome…- susurró con dificultad el híbrido. – No nos vencerá… y mucho menos ahora… debemos… seguir el plan de Kikyo… Debemos unir… nuestras fuerzas…- tomando aire exclamó - ¡Es ahora o nunca! -

La muchacha supo lo que quiso decir Inuyasha, y de alguna manera inexplicable entendió ahora las palabras de la sacerdotisa…

- _Una sola, no lo logrará. Pero si mis almas se fusionan nuevamente con las tuyas, entonces… tú serás más poderosa, y podrás hacerlo. ¡Aún hay esperanzas!... Y también, el poder del amor será lo único que lo vencerá… ¡el amor de los dos!_ -

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación, aunque no podía negar sus temores en ese instante… ¿qué pasaría con Inuyasha? Sería demasiado esfuerzo para él… era demasiado arriesgado, y sin embargo la única esperanza… El híbrido, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, la miró fijo a los ojos de una forma tierna, dulce y tranquilizadora. Sus ojos oscuros expresaban un amor profundo hacia ella y sin la necesidad de palabras, ella comprendió sus deseos por terminar con ese enemigo, quien ahora estaba en la mira; y que si no aprovechaban esa oportunidad, todo estaría perdido.

Kagome tomó firmemente la feroz garra en forma de lanza, que estaba incrustada en el pecho del debilitado híbrido con sus manos, sujetándola con fuerza. Inuyasha levantó con dificultad sus manos hasta las de Kagome, entrelazando de alguna manera sus dedos con los suyos. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable, pero su fuerza de voluntad no lo dejaría rendirse sin derrotar a su peor enemigo.

Repentinamente, el resplandor que provenía de los corazones de ambos jóvenes, se intensificó en gran manera, iluminando todo el lugar, dirigiéndose ahora hasta el cuerpo de Naraku. Éste, turbado por lo que pudiera sucederle, intentó alejar su garra del cuerpo del muchacho, pero no lo logró. Parecía como si una fuerza de tipo sobrenatural y fuera de este mundo lo hubiera paralizado por completo. ¡¿Cómo era posible? ¡No podía ser vencido! La luz logró alcanzar su corazón, en donde se encontraba la perla de Shikon.

Una luz extraordinaria comenzó a purificar la perla desde su interior, quedando ésta totalmente pura y sin mancha. El poder era tal que no sólo se expandió por el cuerpo de Naraku, sino que también purificó todo el lugar, devolviéndole la vida a todo lo que había sido destruido anteriormente… los árboles, las flores e incluso los animalitos del bosque. Todo se estaba restaurando por completo, y el paisaje que en un principio estaba tétrico y oscuro, ahora era luminoso y hermoso nuevamente, a pesar de aún ser de noche. El cielo se había despejado, exponiendo una cantidad infinita de estrellas. Aquel resplandor llegó hasta donde se encontraba Kirara, con sus amigos en su espalada. Trató de huir por los aires, pero fue inútil. Se paró firmemente sobre el suelo, cubriendo con su cuerpo al monje, a la exterminadora y al pequeño zorrito.

Todo estaba perdido para Naraku y sin poder hacer nada, se desintegró por completo frente a los ojos de Kagome e Inuyasha, maldiciendo con sus últimas palabras a ambos jóvenes, quienes lo habían derrotado. ¡Todo había terminado!

Kagome vio a su alrededor atónita por la hermosura del lugar, todo resplandecía como si hubiera sido creado hace poco. Detuvo su mirada sorprendida a pocos metros de ella, y divisó el cuerpo de alguien. En medio del verde pasto, se encontraba tirado Kouga, quien había sido absorbido en un principio por Naraku. Éste movió sus brazos, tratando de apoyarse sobre ellos para incorporarse lentamente. ¡Estaba con vida y aparentemente se encontraba ileso!

No muy lejos de allí, Kirara apartó su cuerpo protector de sus amigos, para cerciorarse que todos estuvieran bien. Sorpresivamente, Miroku, ya no tenía el semblante perturbado por el veneno, ni tampoco la mirada opaca. El pequeño Shippo, abrió sus ojitos y se levantó de un brinco, su cuerpecito ya no le dolía. Sango, quien aún estaba entre los brazos del monje, abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo nuevas fuerzas renovar su ser. Le brindó una amplia sonrisa al hombre, que no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento para protegerla. Miraron a su alrededor maravillados… ¡¿Qué había sucedido? Miroku, vio espontáneamente su mano en donde se encontraba el agujero negro, y con gran sorpresa notó que ya no estaba. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa… ¡Naraku había muerto!

Reaccionaron de inmediato, saliendo de ese lapso de perturbación, al escuchar los sollozos de una muchacha, de quien creyeron reconocer la voz… era la de su amiga…

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡por favor resiste!- suplicó Kagome con desesperación y con lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas - ¡Abre los ojos!-

El híbrido ya no tenía fuerzas, había perdido demasiada sangre, y ahora, en su forma humana, su cuerpo no tenía la misma resistencia. Su respiración se tornaba cada vez más difícil y su corazón ya sólo daba tenues latidos, que parecían detenerse en cualquier instante. A lo lejos le pareció escuchar una voz cálida y dulce que lo llamaba insistentemente, su tono era triste y desesperado. Abrió lentamente los ojos, para luego contemplar a aquel hermoso ángel que tenía en frente…

- Ka… gome… - murmuró en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que se le desgarraba todo su ser.

- ¡Lo logramos Inuyasha!... ¡Lo logramos!... vencimos a ese maldito de Naraku… lo hicimos juntos… - dijo ahora la muchacha tratando de confortar a su amado, tomándolo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Lo logramos?... Al fin… todo ha terminado…- gimió ahora por el dolor que parecía matarlo lentamente.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara llegaron corriendo hasta ellos, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver el estado tan deplorable de su amigo, quien parecía agonizar. Kouga se acercó, trató de fingir indiferencia, pero era obvio que de cierto modo le dolía ver a su rival perecer. Él había sido incapaz de ayudar en tan terrible batalla, y por sus descuidos, casi todo hubiera estado perdido… Miraron con gran tristeza aquella escena tan intensa, tan desgarradora, que no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna, no pudieron hacer más que soltar lágrimas de profundo dolor. Cerca de ellos vieron también la perla, que flotaba inexplicablemente en el aire, permaneciendo sin reacción alguna.

- Inuyasha… ¡Resiste sólo un poco más!... te lo ruego- comenzó la pelinegra nuevamente suplicante – Ya no falta mucho para el amanecer…-

El híbrido levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y contempló aquel hermoso firmamento lleno de estrellas. Volvió a mirar a la muchacha y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Te equivocas… aún falta mucho…- sabía que tan sólo faltaban unos minutos para que el sol volviera a aparecer, pero sentía sus fuerzas flaquear… cada segundo le parecía eterno… Tomó una de las manos de la muchacha y la acarició con dulzura – Si tan sólo… me hubiera dado cuenta antes…-

- Ssshhh… no digas nada…- Ella comprendió a lo que se refería, y quiso tranquilizarlo -…No estabas seguro de tus sentimientos…-

- Sentimientos… que ahora son… claros para mí…- dijo con la respiración dificultosa y entrecortada -… me hubiera gustado… disfrutar más tiempo… junto a ti…

La muchacha sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos con cada palabra que le decía ese hombre; el hombre al que tanto amaba y que ahora estaba muriendo en sus brazos, sin poder hacer nada… se sentía tan impotente… Acercó su rostro al de él, rozando suavemente sus labios contra los suyos, quería sentirlos, acariciarlos, transmitirle ese amor profundo que sentía y que llevaba dentro de ella por mucho tiempo… Fue un beso tibio y cálido, el cual fue correspondido con el mismo sentimiento.

- Tendremos toda una vida para estar juntos…- musitó al separase de él, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas.

El híbrido negó con la cabeza, denotando en sus ojos un profundo dolor, no por sus heridas graves, más bien por un dolor en el alma.

- Perdóname…- cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, al sentir que se le nublaba la vista.

- Inuyasha… por favor ¡no me dejes sola!- clamó asustada, aforrando la mano del él contra su pecho - ¡no quiero perderte!-

El débil híbrido volvió a abrir sus ojos oscuros, ahora opacos, ladeando el rostro hacia ella. Tragó fuerte al sentir su garganta seca y una fuerte punzada en su pecho herido.

- No estarás sola… yo siempre estaré a tu lado… junto a ti… sin importar lo que pase…- trató de tranquilizar a la muchacha acariciando con su mano el cabello azabache y luego su mejilla – ¡Yo siempre te protegeré!...-

En ese momento la perla, que aún levitaba en el aire, comenzó a emanar una especie de luz muy extraña, trisándose hasta el punto de romperse; pero esta vez convirtiéndose en polvo hasta desaparecer.

El híbrido respiró fuertemente, y con su último aliento susurró - ¡Kagome… te amo!- cerrando ahora definitivamente sus ojos y dejando caer la mano que acariciaba la cálida piel de su amada.

- ¡INUYASHA!... ¡INUYASHA!- lloró desconsolada la pelinegra, abrazando con fervor el cuerpo del hombre, al cual había amado con todas sus fuerzas y que ahora había perdido.

En ese mismo instante, el cielo comenzó a aclarase, dando paso a un nuevo amanecer. Los rayos de sol iluminaron todo el lugar con gran esplendor. El cuerpo del híbrido comenzó a recuperar su forma original, tornándose sus cabellos negros nuevamente en plateados y sus orejas recobraron la forma de las de un perro. La muchacha tuvo, por un breve momento la esperanza de volver a ver sus ojos dorados abrirse… pero fue inútil. ¿Acaso ya no los vería más?...

Continuará…

**N/A:** Aunque no lo crean, hasta yo lloré con este capítulo… Ya sé que parece cruel, pero era necesario! Espero no me odien por eso… jejeje.

Y bueno, les cuento que el próximo capítulo ya será el último, en el cual se definirá todo… Debido a que ya estoy de regreso en la universidad, terminaré el fic esta misma semana! Así que estén pendientes. Un beso enorme para todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- PIP PIP…PIP PIP…PIP PIP…- sonó la alarma del despertador en la habitación.

Kagome dio un brinco del susto, incorporándose en la cama. Sujetó el reloj y apagó de inmediato tan molestoso ruido. ¿Acaso todo fue un suelo? Parecía demasiado real. Algo consternada observó cada rincón de su cuarto, tratando de despertar por completo. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana. Dirigió su mirada hacia el patio de su casa, pensativa… ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación?... una sensación de vacío… ladeó el rostro hacia el árbol sagrado… y entonces parecía recordar…

- ¡Inuyasha!- y diciendo su nombre se apresuró hacia el templo de su casa.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y bajó las escaleras a una gran velocidad, deteniéndose justo frente al pozo. Sus manos se aferraron al borde de éste y comenzaron a temblar. Tenía miedo… miedo de que su pesadilla fuera real… Inhaló con fuerza para darse impulso, entrando ahora en su interior. Pero, esta vez no la rodeó ninguna luz… no pudo transportarse en el tiempo, ni mucho menos logró regresar a la época antigua… ¡¿Entonces no fue un sueño? Se dejó caer de rodillas, tapándose el rostro con las manos para volver a llorar, como lo había hecho todos los días desde lo acontecido… desde el día en que había perdido al ser que más amaba…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Iba camino al colegio, con la mirada desolada, notoriamente triste y sin ánimos, muy perdida en sus pensamientos… en sus recuerdos…

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que regresó a su época. En todo ese tiempo no había podido borrar de su cabeza lo ocurrido, la derrota de Naraku, la desaparición de la perla de Shikon y… la muerte de Inuyasha. No había podido olvidarse de él… su único amor… Por todo ese tiempo había derramado lágrimas amargas de dolor sin cesar… Por más que quisiera… por más que pasara el tiempo… lo seguiría amando por la eternidad…

- ¡Kagome!- la llamó una de sus compañeras del colegio al divisarla en el camino.

La pelinegra volteó a ver por encima de su hombro al escuchar su nombre, pero sin mostrar ninguna reacción en su rostro.

- Hola chicas… - respondió al reconocer a sus amigas.

- Kagome, ¡ya no puedes seguir así!- la regañó Ayumi, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y levantando su dedo índice para dar énfasis en sus palabras.

- Has estado muy deprimida todos estos días. Y no sólo eso… nos has estado evitando… - dijo con cierta preocupación Eri -… ya dinos, ¿qué te sucede?-

- ¡No puedes ignorarnos por siempre! – respondió finalmente la tercera amiga del grupo, Yuka - ¡¿Acaso estás así por tu novio?... no me digas que… ¡¿ya se decidió y te dejó por la otra?-

Kagome fijó su mirada en el suelo, sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el pecho… en su corazón. Su vista comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas que comenzaban nuevamente a brotar de sus ojos castaños. Cerró fuertemente los puños, queriendo ser fuerte… ¿Por qué sus amigas la lastimaban de esa forma, recordándole a Inuyasha de la manera más cruel y fría?… ¡No tenían derecho!

- ¡YA DÉJENME TRANQUILA! – gritó a todo pulmón y se alejó rápidamente, dejando atrás a sus amigas muy consternadas. No quería contarles lo sucedido… Además, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡Simplemente no podía!

Mientras corría en dirección al colegio, tratando de calmarse un poco y despejar su mente, venían a su memoria un sin fin de recuerdos que albergaba en su corazón. Recuerdos que no podía, ni quería olvidar, y que conservaría como su mayor tesoro… la primera vez que conoció a su querido Inuyasha, sus discusiones absurdas… sus reconciliaciones… las batallas… los momentos alegres… su sonrisa… sus ojos… ¡Oh no! ¡¿Cómo olvidar sus ojos?… Aligeró el paso, recuperando el aliento poco a poco y suspiró fuertemente. Ahora estaba más que convencida, que nunca se podría olvidar de él.

En ese instante, también vinieron a su mente sus amigos de la época antigua, la forma como el pequeño Shippo entró en su vida, su primer y peculiar encuentro con el monje Miroku, cuando conoció a la linda Sango y Kirara, la anciana Kaede, el joven Kouga, y a todos los demás… cómo los extrañaba… pero a ellos tampoco los volvería a ver… Sin la perla, ya no podía atravesar el pozo, por más que quisiera… Eso le causó una tristeza aún mayor.

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

- Kagome, ¡no te vayas!- le suplicaba el pequeño zorrito sollozante, mientras sujetaba fuertemente las piernas de la muchacha.

- Perdóname Shippo, pero ya no puedo permanecer aquí…- respondió, levantando al zorrito entre sus brazos - debo volver a mi época…-

- Pero Kagome… - interrumpió Sango con lágrimas en sus ojos – si te vas… ya no te volveremos a ver… no podrás regresar…-

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, ya no podría volver por más que lo deseara. Sin la existencia de la perla de Shikon, sería imposible crear la conexión entre ambos mundos, además ésta desapareció de una manera muy extraña y misteriosa… ¡Quizás, nunca lo llegaría a comprender!

- Perdónenme… pero debo volver a donde pertenezco… entiendan por favor- respondió sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

- Lo entendemos señorita – Habló el monje Miroku, tratando de confortarla – Le deseo la mayor de las felicidades… Jamás la olvidaremos…-

¿La mayor de las felicidades?... ¿cómo podría ser feliz al saber que ya nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos?... No podía… y tampoco después de haber visto morir a su primer y único amor. ¡Era demasiado!

- Gracias… Yo tampoco los olvidaré… espero que sean muy felices- volteó a ver por última vez a las personas con las que había convivido por tanto tiempo y a las cuales tanto quería… ¡Cómo detestaba las despedidas! Eran crueles y torturantes.

Diciendo un "adiós" saltó dentro del pozo, regresando definitivamente a su mundo, dejando atrás una parte de su vida… -¡siempre estarán en mi corazón!-

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Las clases ya habían comenzado y todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas aulas. Kagome simplemente no podía concentrarse, estaba demasiado distraída como para prestarle atención a su maestra de literatura. Precisamente, toda la semana le habían dedicado tiempo a la lectura de un libro de contenido trágico, escrito por William Shakespeare, uno de los mejores dramaturgos de la literatura universal. La obra se llamaba "Romeo y Julieta", famosa por su poético tratamiento de los éxtasis amorosos juveniles, y que pone en escena el trágico destino de dos amantes, forjado por la enemistad de sus familias y por lo temperamental de sus propios caracteres.

- Higurashi, ¡continúa con la lectura por favor! – exigió su maestra.

Nerviosa se puso de pie, tomando el libro en sus manos…

- ¡Esposo mío! Más ¿qué veo? Una copa tiene en las manos. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! No me dejó ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará. ¡Tus labios están calientes todavía!... – mientras leía, sentía que su corazón se desgarraba con cada palabra -¡Oh daga bienhechora! ¡Enmohécete aquí y dame la muerte!-

La muchacha quedó turbada por lo que acababa de leer… ¡No era posible!... ¡Era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ella! Al igual que Julieta en la obra, perdió a su amor, con la diferencia que no se pudo ir con él… Sus manos, con las que sujetaba el libro, le comenzaron a temblar y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas.

- Higurashi… ¿qué te sucede?... ¿Por qué lloras de ese modo? – preguntó la maestra preocupada - ¿¡Higurashi!-

Kagome no parecía escucharla, todo su mundo se había derrumbado, le dolía… le dolía demasiado… Inconscientemente soltó el libro, dejándolo caer al suelo. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo del salón, alejándose ahora del colegio… quería estar sola… Llegó hasta su casa, subió precipitadamente las escaleras hasta su refugio, su habitación. Se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, y lloró desconsoladamente hasta ya no poder más.

Su mamá estaba muy preocupada por su hija, ya no era la misma niña alegre de antes y ya casi no se alimentaba. Pero conocía perfectamente el motivo de su tristeza, y trataba de apoyarla en todo y reconfortarla con su cariño de madre. Pero no lo lograba por más que lo intentara, y eso le destrozaba el corazón. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel suceso, si su pequeña niña seguía así, de seguro enfermaría y a lo mejor incluso… Rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza para alejar el mal pensamiento.

- Kagome, hija – comenzó a acariciarle dulcemente el cabello azabache – Por favor ya no llores más… no ves que me partes el corazón…-

- Mamá… yo… es que yo…- dijo en un murmullo, incorporándose sobre la cama.

- Entiendo tu sufrimiento, pero la vida debe continuar…- levantó el mentón de la muchacha para verla a los ojos – Sabes… cuando murió tu padre, pensé que jamás me repondría. Pero tuve que ser fuerte… por ustedes. De no haber sido así, seguramente ustedes habrían sufrido mucho-

Es verdad, sin darse cuenta, al aislarse por completo, inconscientemente estaba lastimando a las personas que la rodeaban… sus amigos, su familia… a los seres que más amaba… Después de todo, sólo se preocupaban por ella. Analizó por unos segundos las palabras de su madre y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, ¡debía ser fuerte!... Por ellos.

La señora le tomó suavemente las manos, sonriéndole dulcemente. Sabía que sus palabras harían reaccionar a su hija, pero debía hacer algo para motivarla y sacarla de ese profundo estado de depresión. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema de conversación en ese momento.

– Querida, el día de hoy…- comenzó, con un tono entusiasta -… se mudaron nuevos vecinos a la casa de a lado… ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlos y a darles la bienvenida?-

- ¿Eh?... – dijo ligeramente sorprendida por el comentario de su madre -No me siento de ánimos…-

- Por favor Kagome… te lo pido… de ese modo te distraerás un poco… - sugirió, viéndola expectante a los ojos.

Kagome no pudo oponerse ante aquella mirada casi suplicante. No quería lastimar más a su madre, así que accedió a su petición.

- Está bien…- respondió la muchacha con un fuerte suspiro. Quizás sería lo mejor…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La casa era grande y muy bonita, con un bello jardín a su alrededor. En medio del pasto se distinguía un caminito de piedras, rodeado de flores de muchos colores y fragantes, alegrando el paso hasta la puerta principal. Kagome llevaba en sus manos un pequeño pastel para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, y aunque sus ánimos aún estaban algo decaídos, estaba dispuesta a dar una cálida salutación con una sonrisa. Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que alguien atendiera a su llamado. Al abrirse la puerta, la muchacha bajó la mirada y estiró los brazos para entregar el presente.

- ¡Sean bienvenidos! Este es un pequeño presente para ustedes…-

Un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, cortos hasta un poco más abajo de sus orejas y ligeramente alborotados, la miró expectante recibiendo el pastel con sus manos.

- Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad – respondió el muchacho agradecido – es muy amable de tu parte. Permíteme presentarme… mi nombre es…-

Kagome creyó reconocer su voz y alzó la mirada hacia él. Observó pasmada la figura masculina que tenía en frente… un joven alto y de buen parecer, vestía unos pantalones oscuros, con una camisa de color rojo, desabotonada en la parte superior, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho. Observó detenidamente sus facciones, pero se detuvo abruptamente en sus ojos… sus ojos eran de un color único… que sólo él podía tener… ¡dorados!

- ¡Inu…yasha!- dijo incrédula de sus propias palabras.

- ¿Hmm?... ¿Acaso… nos conocemos? – preguntó muy sorprendido el muchacho al escuchar su nombre.

- De verdad… ¿de verdad eres tu? – Sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta, los latidos del corazón acelerarse desmesuradamente y soltando nuevamente lágrimas, pero de alegría y emoción…

¡¿Era él? ¡Era él! Completamente conmocionada rodeó la cintura del muchacho, abrazándolo impulsivamente con fervor. Éste estaba totalmente confundido ante la reacción de la chica, pero en cuanto recibió aquel abrazo, sintió palpitar todo su cuerpo de una manera inexplicable. Fue como si hubiera perdido la consciencia por una fracción de segundo y como si en ese instante, su alma dormida regresara a su cuerpo, despertando todos los recuerdos de una vida pasada. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, dulcificando el brillo de sus ojos dorados.

Bajó la mirada hacia la muchacha, quien no lo soltaba, sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó con la misma intensidad, aferrándola contra su cuerpo varonil.

- Kagome… mi Kagome…- le susurró al oído.

La muchacha, al escuchar su nombre con esa voz ronca y tierna que tanto extrañaba, se separó un poco de él, sólo lo suficiente para contemplarlo.

- ¡Eres tu!... ¡Sabía que eras tu!... ¿pero cómo? –

El joven la miró a los ojos, que en ese momento brillaban como las mismas estrellas de un firmamento nocturno y despejado, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

- Al parecer, se cumplió mi deseo – le respondió con devoción -Te había dicho que estaríamos siempre juntos… y que siempre te protegería-

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Lo tenía en frente, con una apariencia acoplada a la época actual, pero sin duda era él… su amado Inuyasha… ¡¿una especie de reencarnación?... ¡no!... Era como si él hubiera venido a la época actual, ya que mantenía los mismos recuerdos de aquel entonces…

La perla de Shikon, justo antes de hacerse polvo, cumplió el deseo de un híbrido afligido y agonizante. Quien no pedía permanecer con vida, sino poder proteger a la mujer que amaba con todo su alma y fuerzas, sin importarle el tiempo o el espacio en que se encontrase. Fue un deseo totalmente desinteresado en ese momento, por lo que la perla se purificó y desvaneció, regalándole una nueva oportunidad a esta joven pareja de enamorados.

- La vida nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad… ¡Un milagro!... no, ¡más bien un regalo del cielo!-

- Y estoy agradecido por eso. No sé cómo, pero te encontré… Ahora nada ni nadie nos podrá separar- dijo Inuyasha viéndola fijamente a los ojos castaños – Te amo… y te amaré por siempre.-

Se miraron con intensidad, con dulzura, con pasión, pero sobre todo con profundo amor. Unieron sus labios en un beso casi mágico para ambos, el cual deseaban que fuera eterno. Habían vencido todos los obstáculos para permanecer juntos, con el único y verdadero poder que lograba arrasar con todo y vencer todos los obstáculos… con el Poder del Amor.

**FIN**

**N/A:** Bueno, este fue mi corto fic… espero que haya sido de su agrado. Agradezco mucho a las pocas personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de ponerme un review, de verdad, significó mucho para mí…

Espero que me puedan acompañar en mi siguiente historia… Besos a todos!

**P.D.** Si leyeron esta historia y les gustó, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias. Siempre serán bienvenidas, sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde que la concluí! Me alegrará saber sus opiniones n_n


End file.
